


Must Be Thursday

by nonnie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cookies, Crossdressing, Gen, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnie/pseuds/nonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean eats a cookie; Sam gets dressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must Be Thursday

There was a cookie sitting on the table when Dean got back to the motel. No napkin, no plate. Just the cookie, and some crumbs where other cookies had gone on to their rewards.

It wasn't like Sam to be so sloppy. Dean picked up the cookie cautiously. It didn't smell like a hex. It smelled good actually, of cinnamon and allspice, and Dean could swear he felt it warming in his hand. "Hey, Sam," he called out to the slightly ajar bathroom door. "What's the deal with this cookie?"

"Just a minute," he heard back. "I can't hear you." The tap shut off, but Dean was already walking over to the bathroom, anyway. Cookie in hand, he pushed open the door.

Sam was standing in front of the sink, wearing a frilly pair of black lace undies and a matching camisole, carefully putting lipgloss on.

"Sammy, do ..." Dean's voice trailed off into a croak.

"What?" Sam said. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Dean swallowed and forced his lips to form two words. "Blue eyeshadow," he mouthed.

Sam frowned into the mirror, winking each eye in turn. "You think I should have gone with green?"

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: Dean walks into the motel, starts eating a cookie, hears Sam in the bathroom, goes there to say something, finds Sam wearing frilly lingerie and make-up.


End file.
